


A Bagel World

by SoldierPrincess



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bagel AU, Bagels, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoldierPrincess/pseuds/SoldierPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa's eventful life being bagels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bagel World

Lol sike happy April Fools Day


End file.
